The Way I See it
by bookishlaura
Summary: This is what I think happens after the end of the Xmas Special. It starts as Matthew and Mary are spinning around in the snow. Its my first piece of fan fiction. This is multi chapters I don't know how far it'll go.
1. The Aftermath

This is my first peice of fan fiction. I do not own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. I have written more chapters if you'd like to see more let me know.

This is set immediately after the Xmas Special and is about my favourite couple. Matthew and Mary. There are other people's point of views but that it because you get to see it from all sides.

Chapter 1: The Aftermath:

Mary's POV.

We swung around in the snow. I didn't want him to let go of me. We had to. It was late I had come out without a coat on.

"Are you cold Sunshine?" He'd never called me a pet name before. That was something that I would have to get used to. We were engaged. He stopped twirling

"Sunshine?" I questioned him.

"Your my ray of sunshine. You have been for many years even in those early days and through the war. When I went into battle I took your stuffed toy with me and not Lavinia's picture. You gave me hope to face the future and even after her death you were there for me." It was only then that I realised that I was cold.

"Let's not say a bad word about Lavinia ever. You loved her in your own way and I will not resent you for that. I am a little cold." He took his jacket off and put it around me. It felt warm like it had done when we were spinning around. He made me warm. Richard had left me cold. Tomorrow the scandal would break but it didn't matter to me I had Matthew and one of the advantages I realised I would have is that Matthew is a solicitor. He would protect me in many ways.

"I should be on my way home. My mother will worry." Matthew said. I didn't want him to leave. I looked at the depth of the snow that surrounded us.

"It will be too dangerous to travel tonight. You can stay in the library. The sofas are very comfortable to sleep on. I used to sleep there as a child. When will you ask Papa?"

"Tomorrow morning I think. I will do this properly and go to the jewellers to buy you a ring. I won't dishonour you by giving you Lavinia's ring. You deserve something special." I didn't want him to resent me because of the scandal. I felt that it was right for him to buy me a ring. A ring I would be proud to wear unlike Richard who never bought me a ring because it was against his principles. Matthew's ring was security to me because of the scandal if we were seen out together in society he wouldn't look like my new lover. The announcement would have to be made soon but first we had to tell our families.

We walked inside and asked Sarah for some blankets and pillows to be brought to the library. I didn't want to leave him much like when he was injured during the war but he had Lavinia and I had Richard then. I knew I regretted Richard but Matthew didn't regret Lavinia. Sarah brought in four pillows and some blankets and told her to tell Anna to go to bed. All I wanted to do is look at him like I had many times in secret. He sat on one of the sofas and I joined him. I put one of the blankets around him like I had many times during the war.

"Your already doing your wifely duty and we haven't been engaged an hour." He joked. I smiled but I did want to hit him with a pillow. That didn't bode well for our life together.

"I'm doing it for your comfort. You will have to sleep down here alone if I don't go up to my room Anna won't retire till I have been seen to."

"I heard you tell her to bed when Sarah delivered the pillows and blankets. What will the great Lady Mary Crawley do without her faithful maid Anna? She might be forced to undress herself." I could tell he was in a jokey mood despite him being as tired as I was.

"Shall we try and sleep? We will have a very trying day tomorrow. The scandal will break and we have to tell our families. You didn't do it properly as you hadn't asked my father and you didn't have a ring but you did go on one knee."

"We're not traditionalists are we? I will seek your father and your grandmother's permission if that will make you happy" He took a pillow and put it on his lap. I knew he would have a bad back the next day.

"We're not but I am sure they will give us permission. If they don't then we could elope. We are both above 21." I commented

"You're an Earl's daughter and I am the Earl's heir and a middle class lawyer. If we eloped that would cause a bigger scandal. One we could both do without." He added. I swung my legs up onto the sofa and I put my head onto the pillow. I stared into his eyes. It was like I'd never noticed them before. They were a rich deep blue and completely bewitching. If we had children I hoped there eyes would be like his. He yawned. I arranged the other blanket over my dress. I would never do this with Richard. He would have thought it improper but not Matthew. The war had changed him. It had changed all of us.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. I couldn't lie to him not after the Pamuk scandal. I'd never lie to him.

"That if Richard saw us like this he would think that this is improper. Even when we were engaged he'd never do this."

"Do you mind if we never mention Sir Richard Carlisle again unless it is absolutely necessary? I know he was your fiancé but we are a couple now and we should live our lives how we want to and do things we want to do not what he wants us to do."

"I don't mind but we won't be able to avoid saying his name till the fuss dies down. Come on lets sleep." I shut my eyes and nestled my head on his lap. I felt him kiss me onto the forehead. It felt nice and sweet exactly how a kiss should be. That night not for the first time I dreamt of Matthew.

I woke up to the clatter of metal smashing together.

"Oh I'm sorry milady I thought everyone was still in bed." The kitchen maid Daisy I think her name was.

"It's quite alright Daisy. I slept down here last night." I sat up to find Matthew still asleep. He'd moved onto the other sofa and discarded his formal apparel. He looked beautiful and peaceful as he slept. I couldn't wait to wake up to him every morning.

"Will you get Hawkins to drive Mr Crawley back to the village after he's had some breakfast?"

"Yes milady" Daisy left the room. I got up and went across to Matthew who was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and serene it reminded me of the day he was brought back to the hospital during the war. I whispered "Matthew" Into his ear until he stirred from his slumber.

"Mary" he yawned "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I only woke because Daisy came in to set the fire but I sent her away and told her to fetch Hawkins after you had finished breakfast. I can't have you facing Granny on an empty stomach. I suspect the servants hall will be full of gossip now you've been caught sleeping in the same room as me."

"Whatever they say it won't matter and they will know the truth soon." He got up and kissed me. That was the way I wanted to wake up every morning.

Daisy POV: The Servants Hall

"You'll never guess what I saw when I did the Library fire"

"What?" Sally asked. She was ok but not the best person to talk to. She was very talkative.

"Lady Mary and Mr Matthew asleep in the library. She was still fully clothed but he wasn't. She woke up and asked for the car to be brought round after breakfast." I said. Anna came into the servants hall.

"Lady Mary didn't retire last night. I wonder where she slept." Anna questioned. She was nice Anna but had been through a lot.

"She slept in the library with Mr Crawley." I said matter-of-factly. Mr Carson came in in an angry mood. You could always tell.

"What was that Daisy?"

"I just said that Lady Mary stayed the night in the library with Mr Crawley Mr Carson."

"Did she? I knew she was with Mr Crawley last night but not that he'd stayed in the library."

"I took her and Mr Crawley some blankets and pillows last night." Sarah added. Sarah was quiet and really nice then I heard Mrs Patmore's voice bellowing.

"Thank You Sarah." Mr Carson said.

"Daisy if you want a promotion you'd better get back to work."

"Yes Mrs Patmore" I said. The gossip all day would be about Lady Mary and Mr Crawley.


	2. Explanations over Breakfast

I do not own Downton Abbey. Julian Fellowes does. I've written a few more chapters. If you'd like to see them let me know.

Chapter 2 Explanations over Breakfast and asking Violet and Robert:

Mary's POV

I left Matthew to get dressed. Anna was waiting for me in my room as usual. The ever reliable Anna. I had to tell someone. I knew she would keep my secret for the few hours that it needed to be a secret.

"Lady Mary?" Anna asked me. I could see she was concerned. I was in a world of my own. I was thinking about last night. The best night of my life.

"Anna I'm sorry about last night I kept Mr Crawley company in the library." I shuck out of my daydream. Realising where I was and who I was with.

"I know Daisy told us all in the servant's hall. It has become quite the sensation downstairs. Milady you're wearing a man's jacket" I hadn't realised that I was still wearing Matthew's jacket around my shoulders. I had to tell Anna now.

"Yes I went out into the snow last night and Mr Crawley lent me his jacket. Oh Anna I have to tell you something. Last night Mr Crawley asked me to marry him and I accepted." I gushed it out being glad to have finally told someone. I was glad it was Anna. She would protect my secret.

"Congratulations milady. It couldn't happen to a nicer couple if you don't mind me saying. They will be ecstatic downstairs when they hear." Anna said with warmth.

"He's going to ask Papa and Granny today. I don't envy him asking Granny. I am the happiest I've been in a long time."

"If you don't mind me saying I think that you will have no trouble in getting consent." I knew Anna was right. I could always rely on Anna to make things feel better and to make things sound reasonable

Matthew's POV

I didn't have any clothes here and Mary still had my jacket. I fashioned my clothes into a normal looking suit of sorts but it did look like I'd slept in my clothes. I hoped Mary would return my jacket to me at breakfast. I walked into the breakfast room where I found Robert sitting alone having some scrambled eggs. I was glad he was alone.

"Matthew my dear boy did you stay here last night?"

"Yes I slept in the library. I must have misled my jacket I can't find it anywhere. There is a matter I would like to discuss with you if you don't mind." I chose some scrambled eggs and toast and sat down next to Robert.

"Of course I don't mind. The snow was heavy last night. I'm sure your jacket will turn up. What matter is this?"

"Last night I asked Mary to be my wife and she accepted. I've come to ask for your permission." Robert got up and gave me a hug with the look of a happy man. He patted me on the back.

"Oh my Boy. Of course you have my permission to marry Mary. You had it all those years ago. I couldn't be happier for you." At that moment my beloved came in with my jacket on her arm. We remained stood.

"Oh my dear Mary. I have just given Matthew consent to marry you. I couldn't be happier and the whole family will rejoice at the fact that you two will be finally married. I can't keep it in I must go and tell your mother. She wants everyone to gather for tea with an announcement but we can kill two birds with one stone. We can tell you the other announcement and you can tell everyone of your happy event."

"Thank you Papa. We will do as you say and announce it later at tea. Can you ask Granny up for tea?" My Mary asked Robert.

"I will call on Cousin Violet when I ask her permission and ask my mother up as well. Everyone should know together."

"You have nothing to fear from Mama. She's been plotting to get you two married since 1912. Matthew may I have a word with you in private?"

"Yes of course." Mary gave me my jacket back and I followed Robert to the library the place where I had slept the previous night. The blankets and pillows were still there.

"Ever since you proposed to Mary in 1914 Mama decided to give you the engagement ring that was given to Mary's x4 great grandfather gave to your x3 great grandmother. The ring is more precious than the crown jewels. That was the last time the two sides of the family were united until now. She then saw sense and decided to give you her mother's ring. Mary has always admired it. I recall one day when she was walking around the house with the ring on her finger proclaiming that if she married it would be with that ring. Now her wish would come true. She knew you would marry at some point even if it took you 50 years for her to accept you. You might wonder why she never gave it to Carlisle. Mama didn't see love in Mary's eyes and that it the most important thing even to Mama." I was shocked that Cousin Violet would give me a ring that my beloved used to play with as a child. It felt right though. I would still have to go the jewellers to purchase two wedding bands. It was strange I was thinking about this and I hadn't been engaged a day. I knew that I wanted to wear a ring. After Lavinia I wanted to shout my love for Mary. Until I had talked to Cousin Violet I knew I wouldn't be able to believe it. Mary found me but it was time to say goodbye. I had to go home and change. I didn't have to work that day. I didn't want to leave even though I would be back in a few hours. I wanted to spend as much time with Mary as I could but, duty and convention would prevent it. Mary hugged me.

"I'm sorry Mary I have to go and see my mother. I will be back for afternoon tea."

"Very well. I will miss you but good luck with Granny." I kissed her on the forehead then left. Hawkins drove me back to my house. I went straight up to my room to change with the help of Molseley. I asked him to tell her to go up to the 'Big House' for tea as Cousin Cora had an announcement to make. I managed to get to Cousin Violet's house at a time she would be taking her morning tea. I was shown in by her butler Thompson. I could tell she was shocked to see me as she stood up to great me.

"Cousin Matthew this is a welcome surprise I thought you'd be recovering from last night." Cousin Violet was always cheeky but at the same time endearing. She had a tongue of steal but over the years I had taught myself not to pay attention.

"I am recovering but there is a matter I wish to discuss with you"

"What's that I hope it's not serious. I've had enough serious to last me a lifetime."

"I came to ask permission to marry your granddaughter Mary. Cousin Robert has given his permission but we wanted to ask you for your permission. You are such a big part of Mary's life. We want you to be happy with the choice she made."

"You have it Matthew" She rang for her jewellery box to be brought down. "Robert sent a message down to give this to you." She handed me a small black velvet box. I opened it to find the ring that Mary had played with as a child. I could see why she liked it.

"I assume Robert told you the story"

"He did it is a beautiful story. I promise to look after it."

"The ring or my granddaughter?"

Both. Will you be there when we announce it later? Cousin Cora has another announcement to make."

"Of course I will be. Apart from the wedding day a woman's greatest day is the day she announces she is an engaged woman. You give that ring to Mary and she'll love you forever."

"I understand. I must get back to the house Robert wants the work on the cottages to start again now the war's over and of course I want to see Mary."

"Of course. You will have plans to make just promise me one thing?"

"What is that?" I hope that it wasn't too bad and something I could promise.

"Don't let your mother plan the whole wedding. My mother in law tried to do it and it ended up being a disaster."

"You know my mother as well as I do. When it comes to events she gets into her stride but something is certain. Mary and I will have our say." She smiled. I then returned to the Big House keeping the ring safe in my pocket. I'd give it to her when we sat at 'Our Bench' Now all we had to do was face the family.

Next Chapter: The Announcement Tea.


	3. The Announcement Tea

I do not own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. This chapter is a bit shorter but not by much. Please rate and write reviews. I have lots of ideas for chapters to come. Its something to write while I'm in lectures. I hope to upload two or three chapters a week if people like it. Sometimes it'll be one depending on how fast I write then edit as I type it up and depending on how much work I have to do for University.

Chapter 3- The Announcement Tea

Mary's POV

Matthew returned from Granny's house. He wouldn't say what had happened or what he had in his pocket. Tea was served as usual in the library at 2pm with Granny and Cousin Isobel making up the party along with Mama, Papa, Edith, Matthew and I. The only person that was missing was Sybil and by default Branson or Tom as I should call him. I was glad to see that Anna and Carson were serving tea. Matthew sat next to me on the sofa he had occupied the night before. I wanted to touch him but propriety prevented it. We knew Mama had an announcement to make. When everyone was settled Mama casually said

"I had a letter from Sybil the other day."

"What did it say?" Edith asked for once with feeling.

"She and Branson or Tom as we should call him are expecting a baby." I couldn't believe that my little sister was pregnant. I looked to Papa. He was cold in his face and generated a bad feeling about him. I could tell he wasn't happy about the news. I was happy for my sister. Being an aunt will be a good thing. The youngest child producing the eldest grandchild that is something. She and Tom were happy that is all an eldest sister could hope for. I could tell Mama was ecstatic at the news of her first grandchild. Granny on the other hand wasn't "Congratulations to Sybil. The chauffer has a lot to answer for. He bagged an Earl's daughter then within 6 months gets her pregnant." Granny shouldn't be so harsh on Sybil she couldn't help who she fell in love with any more than I could. I couldn't wait to be pregnant with Matthew's child. We didn't know if Matthew could have children after what happened during the war. There had to be a specialist somewhere to help us if we couldn't do it naturally. Dr Clarkson had been proven wrong before and hopefully he'd be proven wrong again.

"Is this the only announcement?" Edith asked

"No it isn't." Papa said. I was nervous as was Matthew. I could see his forehead was sweating. He secretly squeezed my hand "Early this morning I was asked into the library. There Matthew asked my permission to marry Mary. I gladly gave it." Papa announced. There our secret was out. We stood up and everyone congratulated us and whished us well.

"We will make an announcement in the Times tomorrow. What with Bates and Pamuk this family needs as much good news as possible. I read the papers earlier and it is not as bad as we thought but Carlisle only got back to London yesterday. I fear the worst is to come but we must not think about that. We must think about the good news we have just received." Papa announced. He was right we did. I looked into Matthew's eyes. He wanted to escape as much as I did as we knew that Mama, Cousin Isobel and Granny would want to plan our wedding. Papa suggested the announcement for the paper be:

"The Earl and Countess of Grantham are pleased to announce the engagement of their eldest daughter Lady Mary Josephine Crawley to Mr Matthew Charles Crawley the heir to the Earldom of Grantham." It made us look like brother and sister not third cousins twice removed. I could see Carson and Anna beaming with pride at the news of our engagement. I glanced at Matthew as if to say 'Lets escape to 'Our Bench''

"Excuse me I must go and do some paperwork. I have been neglecting my duties over the Christmas period." Matthew said. I knew it was a hint for me to follow him.

"I will show you out." I said. We stood to leave.

"I will send the car round Mr Crawley" Carson added much to my

"No need Carson I will walk. I am still slightly hung-over and the walk will do me good." We hurriedly exited to Our Bench. He put his arms around me then reached into his pocket for a small black velvet box. I opened it. There nestled inside was the ring of my dreams. The ring I had played with as a child. It was a round cut diamond ring sat on a gold band with two sapphires next to the diamond. It was beautiful. He slipped the ring onto my finger a place it would remain for the rest of my days. I knew where he got the ring from. Granny. I knew I didn't want a big society wedding. It would be the opposite of what I would have had if I'd been marrying Richard. It would be small like Sybil's but larger as I was marrying the heir to the Earl of Grantham despite him being a Middle Class Lawyer. I didn't care that he was a lawyer or that he was the heir to my father's estate. He was just Matthew to me. We'd come a long way in the 8 years we'd known each other. There'd been the previous proposal, Mr Pamuk, the war, Matthew's injuries, Lavinia and Richard. It was only now I realised how much I loved him. This bench was symbolic to our relationship. I could see us sat on this bench with our children and grandchildren in years to come.

Next Chapter: Wedding Plans


	4. Wedding Plans

I do not own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. This is a really short chapter again. Sorry the next few will be I think but the one I have coming next will be a nice big one.

Chapter 4- Wedding Plans

Mary's POV

Despite both our mother's and Granny's influence in trying to take over our wedding both I and Matthew were determined to have our wedding our way. Old vs New. We decided to marry in March as April was a sensitive month for Matthew. It would still be a spring wedding as we'd marry in late March. We had a photograph taken to go in the Times with the announcement. We didn't like the idea of it but it had to be done. There was no photographs of us together as a couple. We'd planned other aspects of our lives together. I would ask Anna if she would come with me to Crawley House. I needed some ammunition against Isobel. Like Matthew and Lavinia had planned before we wanted to marry in Downton but we still wanted to use the Church in the village so we decided to have the reception in the Library where Matthew had appeared during the war when we all feared he'd died. That along with his injuries was the gloomiest part of the war and my life. When he returned I wanted to hug him and kiss him all over but propriety and a house full of wounded soldiers including my family prevented me. Matthew had left me to dictate what we both wanted to our very imposing family members while, he had the task of arranging our honeymoon.

Matthew's POV

Apart from the best man who I'd decided to ask my oldest friend John Christie and turning up at the Church on time my only task for the wedding was arranging the honeymoon. Even though the war was still raw in my mind I wanted to take Mary on a driving holiday through France but I couldn't drive. I'd seen Edith and of course Hawkins and earlier Branson or Tom as I had to learn to call him but I'd never tried it myself. I wanted to learn as, apart from Anna I wanted to be completely alone with my wife. I asked Hawkins to teach me how to drive like Branson had taught Edith. I told Edith of my plan who thought I was crazy but I liked it. I picked up driving like I'd picked up riding my bike. I'd learnt that aged 4. I only fell off twice according to my mother. Hawkins was a good teacher. I secretly practised with Edith and Hawkins going further each time until I was proficient enough to drive on my own.

My plan was to whisk Mary away across the channel and drive from Calais through Paris the city of love down to the Mediterranean coast. I wanted to show Mary where I'd fought that would be the most unromantic part of our honeymoon but I felt that it was something I should do. The idea of walking down a beach hand in hand with Mary in a bathing suit and sundress made my heart race. Holding hands was one of the many privileges I was looking forward to. I no longer needed my cane which was a blessing. Soon after Lavinia's funeral I'd managed to get rid of the cane for good. I'd enlisted Anna to pack Mary's bags secretly as she was not to know anything about where we were going. I'd asked Anna to accompany us on our honeymoon as Mary's maid and I knew she wanted to travel. Anna was more of a friend to Mary then a maid. When I asked her she was glad to accept but she had to ask Carson and Mrs Hughes along with visiting Bates. Mary had told me that she wanted Anna as her bridesmaid but was yet to ask her much like I had yet to ask John Christie to be my best man. It was then that I decided to take the train to meet him.

Next up- The Best Man.


	5. The Best Man

I do not own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. This chapter is about Matthew asking his friend to be his best man. Kingston Upon Hull is a real place and all of the streetnames are real. If you have any questions private message me. Please review. This is the 1st of 2 chapters I'm putting up today as they are both on the same subject of the wedding party.

Chapter 5 – The Best Man

Matthew's POV

From the moment I was engaged I knew the man I would ask to stand up with me. John Christie was my oldest friend and my most trusted friend. We'd seen each other through school and the war. He'd been badly injured losing an arm and a leg at Passchendaele luckily and slightly selfishly he could still sign the certificate. He was coping well with prosthetics but he like many men myself included were still suffering from shock. The war for many men was something to be forgotten and never spoken about. I still had nightmares about what I had experienced as well as my injuries that despite the fact they had miraculously healed I still felt vulnerable. I knew that I would never come to terms with my experiences for the rest of my life. Unlike many men John had a light in his life. His wife Madeline. Madeline still loved him despite his injuries. When they brought John home from the front Madeline spent every waking hour at his bedside seeing him through the best and the worst. She accepted him for who he was now and told him not to dwell on the past. She still loved him. She helped him with his work as an architect being his secretary during the day and his wife / lover at night. John and Madeline like myself were upper middle class so could afford servants to look after their brood of 4 children. They were childhood sweethearts and suffered that sometimes fatal flaw of love at first sight. John and I were 6 and Madeline was 4. Even then they would not be separated. It got worse as we got older. They were married when Madeline was 18. I was John's best man. I promised him that I would reciprocate when and if I got married. Madeline caught the Spanish Flu in in 1919 so John was unable to be my best man when I was due to marry Lavinia but this time I was determined for him to stand up with me.

John and Madeline lived in a small villa situated on Pearson Park in Kingston upon Hull. They'd set up home there shortly after they had married. Madeline was glad to be away from the dock area of the busy port that was Kingston upon Hull but the smell of the fisheries and the sea were a constant reminder of their proximity to the coast. While I was at the garden party in Downton when war was declared John was holidaying in Bridlington just up the coast from Kingston upon Hull creating their 4th child. He loved Kingston upon Hull or Hull as it was known to the locals. I took the train from York to Hull. John's man servant met me with a cab to take me back to the house. Madeline met me at the door shooing her children up the stairs while showing me to John's study. Madeline brought us tea before I had a chance to talk.

"Well then Matthew I haven't seen you in a while how are you Old Chap?" John gave me a hug and patted me on the back. We'd done it since childhood so why change now. He'd called me Old Chap since I was 10 years old. It was our way of cementing our relationship.

"I'm very well. I can't beat about the bush. I have to get back to Downton today. I have come to ask you to stand up with me."

"Stand up with you. Oh Old Chap of course I will. I saw the announcement in the Times. I'm sorry about what happened with Miss Swire but I'm glad that you're happy. I never imagined you'd ask me again after what happened last year."

"I understand you had to be with your wife. I would do the same if I was in your position."

"To think me the best man of a future Earl. It was something even we couldn't dream of as children. To think you're marrying your cousin. I've seen a picture of you and Lady Mary together in the Times with your announcement. You look wonderful together and she is a beautiful woman. You've a very lucky man."

"Thank you John. Cousin Robert insisted we have a photograph taken to send out a united front. You've read about the scandal I assume?"

"Yes it is the talking point of all the drawing rooms from Goole, to Hull, to Withernsea up to Scarborough and beyond. I'm sorry Old Chap. The way I and Madeline see it is that it happened a long time ago. She was young and slightly naïve. Now she is happy. We agree that she did nothing wrong. We would both like to be a friend to you and your beloved. Let that start with me standing up with you."

"Thank you John. Tell Madeline that I thank her from myself and from Mary. I won't forget to add Madeline to the guest list. She like you is one of my oldest friends. I think that Mary might be jealous of Madeline. She's known me since I was a child I dread when she and Mary will talk and all of my dirty laundry will come out."

"That is what wives are for. You did it with Madeline." I laughed.

"Yes but it was justified. You and Madeline are welcome to Downton any time. We're marrying on 20th March. I know it is short notice but we'd love you to come down to Downton for a few days before hand."

"We'd love to come down before. Madeline would love it. When I tell her she'll start packing her bags and planning her outfit. She'd wonder what she did to get invited to an aristocracy wedding. Mixing with the upper class and an Earl to boot. She's just honoured to be a friend to an heir. When you inherit I fear she might faint. We will send the children up to my parents in Manchester. We know more than anyone that children and weddings don't mix." I'd always loved John's sense of humor and his reaction to Madeline's personality.

"I'm sorry but I must return to Downton today. Mary likes to see me as much as she can. As you know work can overtake things that are important. Mary is more important to me than work like Madeline is more important than work to you. I'm glad we managed to make the promise we made as children come true. You say you're honoured to be my best man. I wouldn't have anyone else stand up with me. I'm honoured to have you. I trust you with my life John." I stood up and left. He was on the telephone so I promised to ring him when I got back to Downton. The train journey was pleasant. I was happy to see Mary waiting for me at the train station at Downton. She looked at me with those eyes. I knew that she just wanted one word from me.

"Yes" I said. We went back to Downton hand in hand as we would always be. I had my man and my woman. I just hoped that Madeline didn't reveal all my dirty laundry

Next chapter- Asking Anna and Edith


	6. Asking Anna and Edith

I do not own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. This chapter is about Anna and Edith becoming Mary's bridesmaids. This is the 2nd of 2 chapters I'm uploading today.

Chapter 6- Asking Anna and Edith

Mary's POV

While Matthew was away asking his friend to be his best man I decided to ask Anna and Edith to be my bridesmaids to complete the wedding party as my father didn't need to be asked to give me away. In March Sybil would be getting larger as her baby grew inside her however much I wanted her to be my bridesmaid I felt that it wouldn't be appropriate for her to follow me down the aisle. Edith was my sister and despite our past differences I wanted her to be my bridesmaid. Other than my sisters the only other person I could imagine in the wedding party was Anna. Anna was my best friend in many ways. I'd trust her with my life as I trusted her with my secret all those years ago. Even though she was married she was still a friend some would say my only proper friend. I found Edith and Anna in the library.

"I'm glad your both in here I have something to ask you."

"What is it Mary?"

"Yes milady."

"I would like both of you to be my bridesmaids."

"Of course Mary. I'd love to be your bridesmaid. You did ask me when you were 6 and I was 4." I noticed that Anna kept quiet. I could see Edith was concerned as I was at Anna's stillness.

"What is it Anna?"

"I don't think I can milady. I need to ask Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes first."

"Very well Anna but I don't think you have anything to fear from Carson. It would mean a lot to me and Mr Crawley if you would. We've discussed it that we'd like you to come with me to Crawley House to be my maid and the housekeeper. We are staying in Downton to live and if there was a big celebration up at the Big House you'd be free to help out. You'd also be free to visit Bates whenever you liked. He's your husband and you deserve to see him as much as you can. It would also be beneficial for you to live with us as the case for his innocence gets underway. Please think about it."

"I will milady. Thank you. I will ask Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes when I go downstairs. I have to ask them something of another nature to do with the wedding."

"What is it Anna?" I asked. I was curious.

"I am not at liberty to speak of it. It is a secret. I will give you my answer tomorrow." I hated it when Anna kept secrets from me. I had an idea that it was something to do with the honeymoon. Matthew had been very secretive about it. Him, Edith and Hawkins were always off somewhere I just hoped that he wasn't throwing me over for my sister.

Anna's POV

After Lady Mary dismissed me I went straight down to the servants hall to find Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes as I expected they were in Mrs Hughes sitting room taking tea. I had yet to broach the subject of me going with Lady Mary but they did know about me assisting Mr Crawley with Lady Mary's packing for her secret honeymoon. I wanted to go with her on her honeymoon but not to be in the way. Mr Crawley assured me that I wouldn't. Mary had mentioned to him that I wanted to travel and that my only duties were to help Lady Mary in the mornings and evenings the rest of my time would be my own. I liked the idea but I had to ask Mrs Hughes and then ask John. I'd seen him the week before and he told me to go with her and I knew that he would tell me to be a bridesmaid and accept the new position.

"Can I talk to you both?"

"Of course you can Anna. What is it about?" Mrs Hughes said caringly. She was like a surrogate mother to me.

"I have had a request from Lady Mary. She wants her to be her bridesmaid with Lady Edith and then after the honeymoon be her lady's maid come housekeeper at Crawley House or as she put it as extra ammunition against Mrs Crawley. I didn't give her my answer as I wanted to see you before I gave her my final answer. I have told you about Mr Crawley's request for me to attend Lady Mary during her honeymoon. I talked to John and he said that if I wanted to do it then I should and that whatever I wanted to do he'd support me."

"If you want to go with Lady Mary we won't stop you. You and John will always be welcome here. You have friends here and always will have. You won't be far away only in the Village. Eventually you will be Lady's Maid to a Countess. Not many people can say that. You did say you wanted to travel Anna. I say take whatever comes your way and make it your own. I can understand why Lady Mary would need you as ammunition against Mrs Crawley. We all realised that during the War with her demands. If you take the job remember Lady Mary is the Mistress of the House and not Mrs Crawley. With regards to being a bridesmaid you'll never have that opportunity again so take it." It was on that I had decided to take the job. Lady Mary was my best friend. She was there for me and now I would be there for her. From being her bridesmaid to being there for her in her marriage. Before she had become engaged I'd said I would go to America before John's sentence had been changed but now he was just facing life imprisonment I knew he would want me to carry on with my life and pray that sometime in the near future he would be able to join me in it.

"Thank You Mrs Hughes. I'm going to tell her my decision. I've decided to do as she and Mr Crawley ask. I want to do it. I'd love to see France and to be there for her like she was there for me."

"We'll miss you but you won't be far away."

"I had better tell Lady Mary my decision. She doesn't know about the honeymoon so I'll have to find an opportunity to tell Mr Crawley." On that I left. The dressing gong would soon be rung so I went upstairs to layout her clothes. When she came in she didn't ask me about my decision but I told her that I would love to be her bridesmaid and come with her to Crawley House if she'd take me.

"Thank You Anna it means the word to me. I couldn't hope for a better person to accompany me on the journey of marriage." She smiled loudly. The smile went from one side of her face to another. I was happy that I made her happy. I was glad with my decision. I could be happy with my lot and as Mrs Hughes said I would never be a bridesmaid to a future Countess again.

The next chapter- The Dress


	7. The Dress

As usual I do not own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. I know I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy. I lost my inspiration for a while but when I read reviews they inspire me so keep them coming. I have a few chapters ready I just need to finish them.

Chapter 7 The Dress

Mary's POV

I'd always had an idea about what my dream wedding dress would be like. Every girl did. The new fashions would dictate that I couldn't have exactly what I wanted by it would be a mix of old and new much like me and Matthew. I was the old aristocracy and he the new middle class but together we would build bridges between the two.

Mama took me, Edith and Anna to our favourite dressmaker to choose the dresses for the wedding. I decided to let Anna and Edith choose what they wanted but as long as they matched. For Anna that dress would probably be the most expensive dress she would ever own so I wanted her to be proud of it and to make her feel special. Luckily Anna and Edith's tastes were very similar. It was to be plain and simple with the embellishment of embroidery to give the illusion of glamour. Despite Anna already being married we chose a white base for the dresses with the two bridesmaids being more cream then white and my own dress more snow white then cream. Mama commented that if I carried roses I would look like Snow White with my dark hair. I realised early on that I was the future Countess so as a sign that I appreciated everyone I decided to let the servants aside from Anna to help make my dress. They would sew it together and under the tutor ledge of Anna and Hawkins' wife Emma and of course Mrs Hughes would sew some of the embroidery but most of it would be undertaken by Madame Morree's seamstresses. I could tell that she was slighted at the thought of servants touching the dress. She was to design it but not fully make it. All the finishing would be done by her. I just wanted the servants to be able to say that they had a part in my dress. Anna and Edith's dresses would be fully made by Madame Morree. They would be tubular and ankle length with lace trimmings with small daisies embroidered onto the bodice. It was fashionable yet conservative. A mix of what I wanted and what fashion dictated. My dress would be tubular with a couple of pleats. The embroidery would be daisies and roses. We requested for Madame Morree to find a piece of lace for my veil. I like most brides was very specific to how I wanted to look in my dress and to what I looked like to others. I knew that this dress would be a marked difference to the one I would have worn had I married Richard. I knew that he would have chosen my dress and not I. He would make me into something that Society would want and not something I wanted to be. In this dress I wanted to be a middle class lawyer's wife. Matthew knew how important it was for me to have my own way. My domain was the wedding day itself. His was the honeymoon.

I accompanied Anna back to the servant's hall where the servants were having their tea. Mrs Hughes and the other maids were ecstatic at the fact they got to help with the dress. Carson made sure that they knew that their other duties came first and they would take turns in doing the embroidery. I saw O'Brien snigger at the thought of doing embroidery on my dress and the fact that Anna wouldn't have to even though I knew that she would help. The secrecy surrounding my dress would be paramount especially around Papa, Matthew and Isobel. Isobel was an unwelcome assistance in the design of my dress and the entire wedding. She would try and outdo Mama in the 'Mother Of' part of the wedding. Isobel was a good deal older then Mama so I secretly hoped that Mama would win. Granny would be her normal self. Matthew and I had a secret bet on whose relatives would annoy each other more. Both of our money was on Isobel. I shouldn't be harsh on Isobel as I would have to live with her after the wedding and spend time with her while Matthew was working. For our immediate family there was a colour scheme when it came to clothes and flowers. The colours were pink, purple and yellow. So Granny, Isobel and Mama would have to stick to it. That was their battlefield. I knew that Matthew and Papa would wear their uniforms. I used to and still do think that Matthew looked handsome in his uniform. That would be my reward. His best man John who I hadn't met would wear his morning suit due to his injuries but his two groomsmen would wear their uniforms. A mix of uniforms and dresses. The papers would have a field day when it came to the clothes at this wedding.

Next Up- The Wedding Guests.


	8. Wedding Guests

As usual I do not own Downton Abbey. This is a really short chapter but I hope you like it.

Chapter 8 The Wedding Guests

Mary's POV

Despite Mama, Granny and Cousin Isobel planning the wedding Matthew and I had the final word on everything but the most important part was the guests. Mama and Granny had insisted on certain members of the family such as great Aunt Roberta who was in her late 80's, the Flinchers which meant no peace for the servants or us, Grandmamma, Uncle Levi and Uncle Carter from America. Mama wanted great Aunt Dinah to come but Granny thought that the Americans were already taking over so she couldn't come with her but I had the final say and Great Aunt Dinah was invited but Uncle Levi was another matter. I'd only met him a few times and all of those times I didn't like him. Isobel only had one sister Matthew's Aunt Emma and his father had a younger brother and sister. His Uncle Amos and Aunt Sally. Amos had a son Albert and I wondered if Amos had been the elder instead of Reginald would I be marrying Albert if me and Matthew had never met? Each relative would be bringing their spouses. That meant that the church was already ½ full with just our family let alone Matthew and I's friends. Some would say that it was a blessing that the church was only small. Luckily we didn't have many friends. Matthew had invited people from work and his best man John Christie and by default his wife Madeline. The only other friends who would also act as groomsmen were Peter Applewhite and Tobias Sutherland. Tobias was married but Peter wasn't so I would insist that he accompany Edith down the aisle and sit with her at dinner. As Matthew was only inviting two friends apart from his work friends to keep it even I invited Lady Sarah Parker and Lady Christiana Dalby who I'd come out with. Both had married and had children. The only person Papa didn't want to come was Sybil and Tom. Mama had figured out a way to use Tom to our advantage. We knew he wasn't a society journalist but we would ask this favour of him to report on the wedding. It seemed like a military operation when all it was is a country wedding but with the scandal we had to be cautious. All Matthew and I wanted to do was to get married.

Next Up- John and Madeline Christie's Visit.


	9. John and Madeline's Visit

As usual I do not own Downton Abbey. The places I mention are real and if you're ever near the East Coast of England please go and see for yourselves what these places are like. I grew up in and around Hull and Beverley so it's nice that I get to write about it in a good light. Don't judge a place by what you hear on the news. Locally we pronounce Hull without the 'H' and My as Me. If you would like more information on the places I mention please let me know. This is my longest chapter yet so please enjoy.

Rate and Review. I love reading feedback. It gives me inspiration to write more.

Chapter 9 John and Madeline Christie's Visit

Matthew's POV

I was nervous when John and Madeline's car pulled up outside Downton a month and a half before the wedding was due to happen. They'd never seen me in my new surroundings and I was scared that they wouldn't be able to say their true feelings about the person I was to marry and the place that I would one day live. One of the things I loved about John and Madeline was their honesty. I saw Madeline get out of the driver's side and help John out with his crutches. Mary stood next to me holding my hand as we walked to greet them. I saw Harry the footman go to the boot of the car to get the bags. Madeline didn't look too pleased but Harry would be valeting John according to Carson so it seemed natural.

"John, Madeline welcome to Downton. May I present my fiancée Lady Mary. Mary these are my oldest friends John and Madeline Christie."

"Welcome to Downton." Mary said in her sweet way.

"Thank you Lady Mary. You have a beautiful home."

"Mary please. Any friends of Matthew are friends to me."

"Then you must call me Madeline."

"Well then Old Chap this is something. Do you want to swap Downton for Pearson Park?" John said. He was in a good jolly mood which made me feel good.

"I don't think so. I don't live here permanently. I live in the village. This is Mary's home but we'd thought you'd like it better." I said.

"Shall we go in for tea?" Mary said she took my arm and Madeline helped John into the library. It had become a custom to take tea in the library. As soon as tea was served as I suspected John and Madeline started questioning us.

"How far distantly are you related?" asked Madeline.

"We're 4th cousins. Our common ancestor is the 2nd Earl." Mary replied.

"That's good fortune Old Chap. You must get your looks from somewhere and its certainly not your mother's side. Your common ancestor has a lot to answer for." I didn't mind John slighting my mother. We were each other's oldest friends.

"Thank you Johnny. I see your wit hasn't suffered during the war." I said.

"That's Madeline and Hull air for you. The smell of the docks and the factories does wonders for the lungs never mind Spa towns when the best cure is on me doorstep. A tram or trolley ride and I'm there. I still don't trust Madeline's driving even after all this time. She almost always gets lost on every journey we do. She can't get from Holderness Road to Cottingham or Beverley without getting lost atleast twice. She hasn't got a sense of direction. I sent her to Whitefriargate from the office on George Street. She came back after 10minutes as she couldn't find her way. We've lived there since we married. She still doesn't understand her way round."

"That is because when I drive you don't stop talking Johnny. With you and the children I can't concentrate. You've got worse as you've got older. A warning for you Mary. Johnny and Matt were cut from the same cloth. When they get their heads working they will never stop until its completed. No matter what else is on their mind. I've read into Matt's latest case. He won't rest till justice is done. He was always like that even as a child."

"Thank you for the warning Madeline. I will be sure to keep him in check. Where does Johnny, Matt and Old Chap come from?" Mary asked. I didn't want Madeline to tell the story but Madeline was Madeline.

"When he was little he didn't like his name and he had a cat which he loved so we called him Matt. Matt the cat. His mother didn't like it. When he got older he tried to emulate his father so much Johnny decided that he was like an old man so we called him Old Chap. They have had nicknames all their lives." Madeline replied. It wasn't as bad as I thought.

"How did you and Matthew meet?" Mary asked

"We grew up together in Manchester. We met at school aged 4 then Madeline came along when we was 6 and she stuck to us like glue. I haven't been able to get rid of her since." John answered.

"You love me for it Johnny." Madeline gave him a kiss on the lips. You could tell that they were childhood sweethearts.

"How did Matt propose to you?" John asked

"The first time was in the dining room when we were alone after he'd rescued my sister in 1914. The second time was in the snow just after New Year." Mary said sweetly

"6 years. I know you were slow Old Chap but 6 years. The war is no excuse Old Chap not when it comes to love" John responded with his usual joking tone with a hint of seriousness.

"The war changed everything. After the first proposal both Mary and I moved on. We had to. We came together in the end that is all that matters. Can we not talk of it? It pains both Mary and I." I said. I kissed Mary's hand and gave her a knowing look.

"Very well Old Chap as you wish. What do you and your family have planned for Madeline and Me?" John asked.

"Do you ride Madeline?" Mary asked

"Ride a horse? No I don't I never had the chance to learn in Manchester or Hull. It's not the done thing down Beverley Road especially for a woman. Me father wouldn't let me ride in Manchester he used to say it was dangerous but I used to watch Matt and Johnny." Madeline replied

"Since you can't ride perhaps we could show you the villages in the motorcar?." Mary asked

"We'd like that. I love the countryside but apart from the parks and Beverley Westwood I never get to see it. The children love the splash boat in East Park" Madeline responded

"In that case I will arrange for Hawkins to take us out tomorrow." Mary suggested.

"I can drive Mary. I won't bother your chauffer. Why don't I drive and you navigate while the boys sit in the back."

"That is a good idea Madeline." I was glad that Madeline had suggested that. It would test Mary on her navigation skills and would be good practise for our honeymoon. We chatted until it was time to dress for dinner. I wondered how John and Madeline would come under the scrutiny of Cousin Violet.

We all sat down at the dinner table Madeline had asked Carson to cut up John's food for him as he couldn't manage it with his prosthetics.

"Mr Christie where do you come from?" Cousin Violet asked John. I could tell it would be a long night.

"I currently live in Kingston upon Hull but I was born in Manchester like Matthew." John replied.

"Kingston upon Hull where's that? I haven't heard of it."

"Not many people have your Ladyship. It is on the East Coast about 2 hours on the train from York. The abolitionist William Wilberforce was born there. I'm an architect in the city for Tresco and Fulton." John joked.

"I can easily believe that. Where did you meet your wife?" Cousin Violet asked

"In the park when I was 6 and she 4. We've been together ever since."

"That is a sweet story. Where did he propose?" Edith added.

"On Scarborough beach. I was 18 and he was 20. We were married 3 months later." Madeline replied.

"That is very romantic. Scarborough is very beautiful. How do you find living in Kingston upon Hull?" Edith asked.

"It is very pleasant. It is a very vibrant city but the docks do add a slight odour to the air but in all it is a good place for our children to grow up and of course there is Beverley on the outskirts with Bridlington just up the coast. It is perfect for us. The children love it. The city is vibrant but outsiders don't realise it." John said. The women then retired to the drawing room. We had some port and cigars. Since the war I preferred a pipe. I didn't do it often only on special occasions and never in front of Mary or my mother. We joined the ladies and I took my place beside Mary who was talking to Madeline and Cousin Violet. I wondered how the bubbly Madeline would cope with Cousin Violet but she seemed to be holding her own. I gave Mary a knowing look. With that look I could tell that it was a War of Words being fought on two fronts. It was a constant battle until Cousin Violet went home. I accompanied her back and I told Mary that I would be back promptly at 9am to take her, Madeline and John out as we'd planned.

As I suspected Madeline was a useless driver. Mary was a good navigator but even she couldn't amend Madeline's sense of direction. I was no longer worried about leaving a map in Mary's hands. I wondered if I could keep my hands off her. Mary had safely navigated Madeline out of many scrapes, crashes, fields and villages till we returned to Downton. We left at 9am and returned at 9pm luckily Mary had had the foresight to order a picnic. It was too late for me to go home so I stayed in my old room. Luckily they always kept it in readiness.

The next morning we all headed down to church and the banns were read out by Reverend MacCallahan. The man who would perform the wedding service. I kept my hand on Mary's every so often sending her a smile. I could feel heat penetrating through her gloves. It made me feel good. Madeline hated church. She always had done. I saw that she brought a book to read. She wasn't an atheist but she found that religion tired her. John was another matter. He'd become quite devout since the war and his accident. He felt that God had saved him and he was thankful for that. It gave him more time with Madeline and the children. After church it was time to say goodbye. Madeline had a long drive ahead and knowing her they wouldn't get back before midnight. So an early start was needed.

As they drove away I felt a sense of loss. I hugged Mary she could sense it too. It was silly. I was seeing them soon enough and I had to prepare for Peter's arrival. My other friend Tobias was only coming down for the wedding and could not spare the time beforehand but that was Tobias for you his wife Fiona was heavily expectant. I knew that both men along with John were surprised at my marriage to my cousin but I loved her and that is what mattered. Mary and I had already entered into a conspiracy to try and play matchmaker for Edith and Peter. They were well suited we thought despite me being the only person to meet both people but Mary trusted my judgement luckily. Lady Edith Charlotte Crawley and Mr Peter Graham Applewhite. Maybe those names would be read out the next time a wedding in the area was planned. That was something we hoped for.

Next Up- When Edith Met Peter.


	10. When Edith Met Peter

As usual I don't own Downton Abbey. This most of this chapter is from Edith's point of view. I hope you like it.

Please rate and review.

Chapter 10 When Edith Met Peter

Matthew's POV

I'd asked Peter Applewhite down for the weekend after John and Madeline had gone back to Hull. Peter was the reluctant heir to an estate in Staffordshire and a smaller one in South Wales. Peter was quieter than John and Madeline for that I was eternally grateful. He like many men had been lucky to get through the war unscathed but his injuries weren't physical they were mental. I'd met Peter at boarding school when I was 11. We'd been in the same room and instantly got on. When I met Peter off the train I saw that he was dangerously thin and malnourished. He suit was falling off him. Later he could have been described as one of the victims of the Holocaust. I hoped that Mrs Patmore's cooking might induce him to eat more and get his appetite back. He like John and Madeline was staying at the 'Big House'. He was painfully shy as I drove back under the close scrutiny of Hawkins. We stopped to change drivers near the stables to keep up the pretence. I saw Mary and Edith come out to greet us. Every time I saw Mary my heart raced. I helped Peter out of the car.

"Mary, Edith this is my friend Peter Applewhite. Peter this is my fiancée Lady Mary and her sister and my cousin Lady Edith." I said. I noticed Peter and Edith's expressions as I walked towards her and Mary. I could instantly tell that they liked each other.

Edith's POV

When the car pulled up and Matthew got out I noticed this auburn haired man that was sat in the back. He was mid-height around 5ft 5 inches but was extremely thin. His clothes hung off him like a clothes hanger. He was a walking skeleton. I hadn't seen anything like it but he had a kind face. His eyes were a light grey with a hint of light blue. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He was beautiful. Matthew as usual accompanied Mary into the house leaving me to accompany Mr Applewhite. I decided to be forward and show him to his room. With all these guests coming and going Mrs Hughes had decided to give them the rooms they would be staying in during the wedding. He kept silent until we reached his room in the bachelor's corridor.

"Thank you Lady Edith." He said then went inside. His voice was as pure as water.

I next saw Mr Applewhite at dinner. He was quiet and reserved eating very little. Granny tried to get him to talk but it was one word answers. Granny was intimidating but even so Peter shouldn't be scared of her. I sat next to him when the men joined the women

"I know Granny can be intimidating. Don't let her get to you." I said quietly.

"I won't." He said quietly

I wished I could be like Sybil and be worth something and not pay endless calls. I wanted to be wanted not just for my position but for myself like I had been during the war. Then I had a purpose now where was none but I had a glimmer of hope. I remembered Mr Applewhite's eyes. I could see inside that he was hurting. I hoped I could be a comfort to him like I had been to the soldiers during the war.

He sat with his head down. I hoped to get him into some conversation but whatever I tried didn't work so I tried another method. I found a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote 'Are you feeling well Mr Applewhite?" I passed him the note and the pen. He wrote back 'Yes I am well. I am not used to this much company. I feel strange in these situations' I wrote back to him 'I am sorry. You feel very disheartened. Please talk to me.'

'I can't I am sorry Lady Edith. This is very forward but you are very beautiful Lady Edith' I felt warm as I read the note. 'Thank You Mr Applewhite' I wrote back. He smiled slightly at me.

"What are you doing Edith?" Mary asked me.

"Nothing Mary. Have you any plans for tomorrow? I thought we could all go into Ripon. What do you think Mr Applewhite?"

"That would be nice." He said quietly. I wondered what was the matter with him but deep down I knew it was the War. He had mental scars. I could see them clear as day but I knew with injuries like his not to press him about his experiences which I wouldn't. I was far more dignified for that and I knew my place.

"Then it is settled. Edith you will drive me, Matthew and Peter in to Ripon. I need to see the dressmaker, you can show Peter around and Matthew can go into work for a few hours." Mary decided

"Why do you need to go to the dressmaker?" Matthew asked

"None of your business dear." She replied. She kissed him. I was jealous of them. They were open about their affections with each other and I wondered if I could ever be like that with someone.

"Edith I remembered you asked me about working with a psychiatrist. I've talked to Dr Robertson and he's agreed to take you on." Cousin Isobel told me. I'd asked if I could do some voluntary work with Dr Robertson and try and help those soldiers with mental scars. Now I could help people. Now I had my purpose.

"Edith what have you done now?" Granny asked me

"I have volunteered to work in a psychiatrist's office. I want to help people. This is the best way I know how."

"Edith first driving and now this. You're getting like your sister and not the one sat in this room. The one in Ireland pregnant by a revolutionary." Granny said forcefully

"I admire Edith." Mary said in my defence. Since she'd asked me to be a bridesmaid we'd got closer. For the better I hoped.

"You do?" Granny questioned

"I do. Edith is doing something she loves. She excelled herself during the war with the patients especially those with scars on their lives both physically and mentally. The clinic couldn't hope for a better volunteer. If I had the time I would volunteer but I wouldn't do it in a psychiatrist's office but a lawyer's office. There is one in Ripon I believe. They need help as well."

"Do I have to be worried Mary? You volunteering in a lawyer's office. There are many lawyers in Ripon all are good ones I fear." Matthew asked. I knew Mary was flirting with him. It was something they both relished.

"Of course not I was thinking about Harvill, Carter and Crawley. They seem reputable and I hear they have a very big case there at the moment and I would be happy to help." Mary said jokingly. On his return from the war Matthew's law firm had made him a full partner much to the delight of Papa and the rest of the family.

"Thank You my dear. I think that what Edith is doing is commendable. When Sir Herbert Strutt came here during the war he was all but shouting from the roof about you and after when I toured with him. He didn't see anyone better caring for the soldiers. Peter you should talk to Edith she's a very good listener."

"Yes Matthew. If you will excuse me. I will retire I am very tired." Mr Applewhite said as he got up to leave. On that Matthew left as did Granny and we all went up to bed. That night I dreamt of Peter Applewhite.

The next day I drove Mary, Matthew and Mr Applewhite into Ripon. Mr Applewhite sat in the front. Mary looked at me sheepishly. I could tell she was up to something but then nothing surprised me about my sister anymore. She got out at the dressmakers and then Matthew got out at his law firm. I parked the car and I showed Mr Applewhite around the town. As we looked around the church Mr Applewhite slipped his hand into mine. It was very forward but it felt right to me. He looked at me deep into my eyes.

"Beautiful. You are beautiful Lady Edith."

"No one has ever called me beautiful before Mr Applewhite. Thank You. You are very handsome."

"Thank you. Matthew told me about you and he was right in his estimation of you. You are a wonderful person Lady Edith. I have only known you less than a day and I can tell that. You must have men falling at your feet." I smiled. He was opening up to me. He was a really sweet man. I instantly liked him.

"Matthew is a good judge of character. Can we drop the formalities? Will you call me Edith? Lady Edith makes me sound like a spinster. In a few weeks I will be the only Crawley sister not married. In answer to your question no I do not have men falling at my feet. They fell at Mary and Sybil's never mine."

Of course we can drop the formalities. I am Peter. You can't say things about yourself that aren't true. People must have loved you but don't have the chance to say it. This is forward of me but will you write to me? I know I am coming back for the wedding but I would like you to write to me."

"Of course I will. We should go and meet Mary and Matthew." I said. He led me out of the church. We still held hands. Mary and Matthew were already back at the car when we returned. They got in the back and we headed back to Downton. I knew that Peter had an early start in the morning so there was a less formal dinner. Granny didn't come up or Cousin Isobel but Matthew did. He spent most of his time at the house now. When Peter was in company he kept quiet. He was the opposite of what he was like with me but I understood why. I went up to my room and wrote him the first of many letters.

When he left I gave him the letter. As he drove away I felt a sense of loss. It was strange I barely knew him and yet I missed him. I tried to concentrate on my new work which I loved but every time I saw someone he reminded me of Peter. He and I exchanged letters twice a week and of course he was coming for the wedding. For that I was grateful but the biggest task was yet to come. Grandmamma was on her way.

Next Up The American Invasion Martha is on her way.


	11. The American Invasion

As usual I don't own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. I hope I don't offend anyone with this chapter. The next two chapters will be quite short then its The Wedding.

Please rate and review.

Chapter 11 The American Invasion

Mary's POV

My American relatives came to Downton 3 weeks before the wedding. It would be walking sticks at dawn with Granny and Grandmamma in the same room. They had never got on. For Matthew it would be a baptism of fire into the Levinson side of my family. If he thought Granny was bad Grandmamma was 10 times worse. As Granny would say "She's an American"

Grandmamma, Great Aunt Dinah and Uncle Carter arrived to find the house in uproar over Isobel's plans for the flowers and the reception after the wedding. Luckily Matthew was at work for this battle. I think he pretended to go to work just to get out of the daily battles in our family. This was something I wished I could join him in. It was our wedding not theirs but no one could tell.

"I can see I should have caught an earlier boat. This wedding needs my touch I think." Grandmamma announced to the company of Me, Edith, Granny, Isobel, Mama and Anna who was there to help.

"We are perfectly capable of tackling this dispute thank you very much." Granny spiced back. Granny and Grandmamma never got on.

"I can see you can't. You shouldn't be making these decisions the bride should. It is her wedding after all." Grandmamma spat back. She came up to me "Now Mary where is this young man that has captured your heart?" She took my hands in hers.

"He's at work. He'll be here for dinner." I replied

"He works. That is a bee in your bonnet Violet. Your grandson in law a man who works it is positively American." Grandmamma spat back. I looked at Granny's face. She was mortified.

"Matthew is a good lawyer. We have got used to it now. At least he's not in trade like your husband." Granny grimaced

"A lawyer. Again well done Violet. I hear Sybil's husband is a journalist. This family is really going down in society."

"Matthew is the heir to the estate. He chooses to work and provide for himself, his mother and soon his wife and family. He can't sit around waiting for my son to die and being idle. He is not the Pinkerton Twins. When he first came here I didn't approve but a man must work. He has a big case that affects us all." As Granny mentioned Bates she looked to Anna with a smile. I was glad that Granny was defending Matthew.

"Still he maybe the heir but I thought that English gentlemen didn't work. I thought that you would have given in his notice for him knowing this family."

"My son likes to work. He wasn't always the heir and after the war he needed something to keep his head grounded and back to normality. He unlike many men had a job to return to. He gladly took it. Don't insult my son again." Isobel bit back.

"Shall we get back to the task in hand?" Mama tried to reason with these three forceful women.

"Very well. Now can we get rid of the Baby's-breath. It looks wrong in the vase of Lilies and Roses even though I don't know why you insist on having roses Mary they are quite vulgar and red roses at that."

"Roses are my favourite flower. Mama said that with my dress being white and my dark hair I should carry red roses to look like Snow White my favourite fairy tale as a child. What I am carrying has nothing to do with the flowers in here. I like red roses and daisies. Matthew likes lilies. This is our wedding and not yours." I put my foot down.

"That's us told but can we get rid of the foliage. If your dress is white it will look like Christmas in March." Granny asked

"Yes you can get rid of that. There is one flower that I would like in each of the vases as a centre piece. It is tradition for a bride to have a piece of Oak bark to tie her bouquet together and I know which tree it should be from." I said

"Which tree?" Mama questioned

"The oak tree next to the seat. It means a lot to me and Matthew." I replied

"Good choice Mary. My you are turning sentimental. It must be Matthew's doing. Is he soft?" Grandmamma asked.

"Of course not but he has been through a lot. If Mary's changing then it should be for the better surely." Mama responded.

"A woman shouldn't change for a man. A man should change for a woman." Granny announced.

"That is an English idea the American is quite the opposite. Is someone going to ring for tea? I haven't had a cup since the Mauretania." Mama rung the bell and we all sat down leaving Grandmamma in full flow. "Since the war the service on ships has gone down much like the dear Titanic, Lusitania and Britannic. I am glad Mary that you did not come to America on the ships it would have been frightful for you. I cannot have my granddaughter treat the way I was. I may not be a Lady but my position in New York must have some influence on the service Dinah, Carter and I received." Tea was brought in thank goodness. I wondered what Anna was thinking. She helped Carson serve tea then left. Grandmamma noticed her leave.

"Mary why are you having a servant as a bridesmaid?" Grandmamma asked me

"Anna is a good friend to me she is important. She is also accompanying me on the honeymoon and to Crawley House when I return." I replied to my Grandmamma. Isobel looked concerned

"She is? Why wasn't I informed?" Isobel questioned

"You weren't informed because it doesn't concern you." Mama said back.

"It is my house."

"No it is Mary's. She will be the mistress of it when she marries Matthew not you. It is Matthew's house not yours. Anna is a dear friend to Mary and it is commendable that she wants her to accompany her on this new part of her life. If you remember it is Anna's husband who is the source of Matthew's case." Granny snipped.

"I just hope she won't get in the way of Mrs Bird, Molesley and Ellen. They have a routine and it is not good to change it." Isobel was insufferable. I didn't know how I would be able to live with her.

"Anna is to be Ladies Maid and Housekeeper for Mary and Matthew. She is very competent. When Bates is released they will live in a cottage. It has nothing to do with you" Mama responded.

"Excuse me I have a headache." I said. I had to get out of there. I left and went to Our Tree. There I was soothed.

Matthew came up for dinner that night. I wanted to warn him about the battle taking place between our relatives. The war was fought mainly on the English American front instead of the Upper Class Middle Class front. I didn't have chance to speak to him but since we had been engaged he was always my dinner partner.

"You had a lucky escape earlier. I was jealous." I whispered.

"What happened?"

"What do you think? Granny vs Grandmamma vs Mama vs Isobel over flowers, You and Anna of all things."

"Who won?" he joked with that cheeky smile I had to cover my mouth with my napkin to contain my laughter.

"I think Granny won the battle between her and Isobel but it was stalemate between the battle over Anna and you."

"What is the joke?" Papa snapped

"It is a private joke Papa." I said.

"Do you have many private jokes Matthew?" Grandmamma asked Matthew.

"We have many private jokes Mrs Levinson and none of which we are of liberty to say." Matthew said. He squeezed my hand underneath the table

"Private jokes should not be allowed at dinner even in America." Grandmamma replied.

"It is their joke and they don't have to tell us anything. I don't expect their private lives to be a topic of conversation at the dinner table." Mama said

"I never thought that I would say this but I agree with Cora. Private lives should remain private." Granny added.

"Thank You Granny. I said

"Matthew, Mary says that you are a solicitor." Grandmamma asked Matthew

"I am Mrs Levinson."

"Martha please. I never understood the English custom of last name calling."

"It is out of respect." Granny snipped "It would be preposterous for everyone to be known by their first names only" She added

"It is the future Violet" Grandmamma responded.

"It is not the future in this country." Granny said sharply.

"I've had a letter from Rosamund. She's inviting herself to the wedding." Papa put in trying to gain control. Something he knew would be pointless.

"The house is full as it is for the wedding. Can't you put her off?" Mama asked

"She's my sister. I don't understand why she wasn't invited in the first place. She is family." He wondered.

"Because she would 'city' the wedding and interfere and criticise at every corner." Granny said. I agreed with her. She would have.

"Why didn't we elope?" I whispered to Matthew

"I don't know. I wish we had. There would be less fuss and no arguments." He whispered back.

"We still can. We can leave tomorrow if you want. Let's be like Sybil and Tom." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"We'd better be reasonable and stay. I want to see you in your wedding dress." Everyone was staring at us.

"Another private joke?" Grandmamma asked.

"No a private conversation and idea." I replied. I was getting angry.

"Shall we go through?" Mama asked calmly. We separated with Matthew giving my hand a last squeeze.

I kept quiet while the battle of the grandmothers and mothers went on.

"Where is the honeymoon to be? Grandmamma asked

"We don't know. Matthew has arranged it He is keeping it a secret from us." Mama responded. I could tell she knew but wasn't telling.

"Do you know Mary?"

"No I don't I want it to be a surprise." I snapped.

"A man should not keep secrets from his wife." Grandmamma added.

"I am not his wife yet Grandmamma. He can have his secrets. His work is secret. It will add spontaneity to the marriage. He doesn't know everything about me otherwise what will we have to talk about? I don't like it when he is ridiculed behind his back. Can we talk of something that has nothing to do with the wedding, not Matthew and not my private life. After the wedding we may disown you all if our private life ever comes up in conversation over the dinner table." I'd had enough. I was losing my temper a lot. All I wanted to do was be his wife. I knew that even after the wedding my private life would be a constant conversation topic much to mine and Matthew's chargrin. My face lit up when he came through the door. He could see the angst in my face.

"Is everything well?" He asked me as he took his place next to me and moved a piece of my hair that was in my face behind my ear. Just him looking at me calmed me.

"I am now. The battle doesn't seem to be slowing down. We have three weeks before the wedding if there isn't a funeral beforehand."

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes they are that is why Grandmamma visits rarely. She can't stand Granny and she can't stand Grandmamma. New bet. The first grandmother to hit the other with a walking stick. My money is on Granny."

"My money is on Cousin Violet but your Grandmamma can also fire ammunition it seems."

"You are marrying into a family of strong women. How will you bare it.?"

"I will bare it with gusto. I am marrying a strong woman. You are the strongest woman I love with what you have had to bare. I love you the more for it."

"Thank you." He kissed me. I was content.

Next chapter: Noticing things and final preparations.


	12. Noticing Things and Final Preparations

As usual I don't own Downton Abbey. Julian Fellowes does. This is one of two really short chapters before the Wedding.

Please rate and review.

Chapter 12 Noticing Things and the Final Preparations.

Mary's POV

For the rest of the three weeks before the wedding there were constant arguments in the house. Raised voices were heard throughout. I wondered what the servants would think. I took refuge in going to Ripon or Malton every day with Anna and Edith as my companions. We bought things for the honeymoon and my marriage. They still wouldn't tell me the location of the honeymoon but I knew it would last a month. We went to various shops picking out clothes, bathing suits and underwear and small trinkets. When we went to Ripon we met Matthew for lunch and if he could we spent the afternoon together. When Matthew and I were together Anna and Edith kept a distance.

We bought many other things together such as a camera so we could document our honeymoon and life together. It was important to Matthew that that I felt that Crawley House was my home. We bought things for the house including the bedroom. 6 years before I would have insisted that we had separate bedrooms but now I was set against it. We would never sleep apart unless one of us was ill or I was in a confinement.

It was interesting seeing our tastes come through as we chose things. I liked quite classic plain Regency and early Victorian objects, whereas Matthew preferred more modern Art Nouveau objects. I'd never noticed his preferences before but then I hadn't spent a great deal of time at Crawley House and of course Isobel had her tastes. Three people with contrasting tastes all living under the same roof. How would we survive? We had to compromise. Compromise was the key to a good marriage I thought. Those afternoons were the happiest I had experienced in a long time. We'd never courted properly and this was our courtship. We forgot the wedding and just thought about us.

We ended each afternoon in Lyons tea shop. Matthew took his tea with milk and one sugar cube and put the jam and then the cream on his scone. I noticed that he wore a watch on his left wrist and when he was worried he twisted it around. These little things I was noticing about him that I would never have noticed before would make our life special.

Another thing we did was to ride bicycles together around the village. I felt very young and gay when we did this especially when we picked up steam and had races. Despite Anna securing my hair well it often came loose as we were riding. He often pulled over and tried to re-secure my hair. It was these little touches that I loved about him.

The week before the wedding was a hectic time. Our relatives would leave nothing to chance. With fittings for my dress and the flowers to be arranged. The library to be set up for the reception. The house was nothing but quiet. Still Matthew and I found time to ourselves. As I wandered around my childhood home I wondered what the next few years would bring. I knew that I would return to the house that I grew up in but it would be different when I returned. I would be its mistress and the Countess. I would help Matthew in his task when the time came. I grew up watching my father and knew how to run the estate with all the strength of a man. Matthew knew that he was marrying in to a family of strong women. I hoped he realised how strong we were.

Next chapter- The Night Before the Wedding.


	13. The Night Before the Wedding

As usual I don't own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. Another tiny chapter.

Please rate and review.

Chapter 13 The Night Before the Wedding

Matthew's POV

Robert and Cora insisted on a dinner party for all of those who were in the wedding party. That included my friend Tobias and his wife Fiona. Tobias and I had met at boarding school. It was the same boarding school where I'd met Peter but Tobias was a few years older than I. He was my 'buddy' for the first year and we'd kept in touch all these years at 'Old Boys' reunions. His wife Fiona was Scottish hailing from Aberdeen. He'd met her when he was working for her father's bank. They'd fallen in love quickly but Fiona's father being a hardnosed Scots man he insisted that they have a year engagement. That year was horrible for Tobias. He'd written to me many a time and in my visits up north that Fiona was the only woman he could ever love. He proved himself to her father and it made them stronger. I think that it is the same for me and Mary. Our lives apart over those 6 years did make us stronger. My theory would be proven in the early days of our marriage especially when Mary was an opponent to my mother in the way the household was ran. I had decided not to get involved. I no doubt would be as I a lawyer would be called to settle the disputes. Unknowing to my mother I would always side with Mary. If I wanted to have a good sex life I had better side with my wife. I sat all night just staring at Mary. In less than 24 hours she would be mine. I looked at Edith and Peter, Tobias and Fiona, John and Madeline and Sybil and Tom. Each always had one eye on their spouse. I saw their affection for each other. I hoped I could give Mary the affection she needed and craved. I wanted to be a good husband too her. I had to be a good husband too her. When I returned home all I could think about like I had for many years was Mary.

Next up- The Wedding.


	14. The Wedding

As usual I don't own Downton Abbey Julian Fellowes does. Please see Pride and Prejudice from chapter 58 to the end and North and South chapters 51 and 52 if you want to read what I have written that Mary reads. They can be found on Online Literature. I don't own them either. I like doing literary comparisons. I've recently uploaded a oneshot for Upstairs Downstairs please read it and review it. It is called Daisy and Edward Come to Tea.

I hope this is what you've all been waiting for. The Wedding

Please rate and rewiew.

Chapter 14 The Wedding Day

Mary's POV

I couldn't sleep that I was certain. I woke early and stared at my wedding dress that hung on my wardrobe door. It was 5am. 6 hours till I became Matthew's. I looked at my books on my bedside table. North and South by Elizabeth Gaskell and Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I decided to read the last few chapters of each book as the main protagonists had their happy ending. Chapter 51 and Chapter 52 in North and South and Chapters 58 to 61 in Pride and Prejudice. The stories were so similar and yet so different. As I was reading I had fantasies that Matthew was my Mr Darcy and Mr Thornton but he wasn't he was Matthew. My Matthew. The one and only Matthew. Darcy and Thornton was dark. Matthew was light. The only similarity was their beauty and yet as I read all three merged together. Before I knew it, it was 7am. I wondered what Matthew was doing.

Matthew's POV

My wedding day. I thought I'd never get there. My uniform was hung on the wardrobe door. I would be wearing it for the first time since the war had ended and I was still in the wheelchair. Molesley had taken it out. I'd put on a slight amount of weight since the war. I put it down to Mrs Patmore and Mrs Bird's cooking. Most of it was on muscles I didn't know I possessed especially in my feet which was down to driving. I decided to go for a bike ride to clear my head. I didn't bother Molesley he had enough to do that day. I was glad that John, Madeline, Peter, Tobias and Fiona were staying at the 'Big House' so I could have my last night as a bachelor in peace and quiet something that I rarely had when Tobias, Fiona, John and Madeline were about. I put on a collarless shirt and trousers with some thin shoes. My bike was stored in a small out building in the garden. It felt good to ride. My hair flopped around a little. I rode to the church and then round the village and back to the house. It calmed me and made me realise how much I wanted 11am to come. Seeing my suitcases in the hall packed for my trip made me sad and happy at the same time as I was going to spend the next month in solitude with my wife. My wife. I never thought that Mary would be my wife. I hoped that I wouldn't let her down. She of all people didn't deserve to be let down. My marriage to Mary would be different to the one I would have had with Lavinia but it wasn't the day to dwell on what could have been it was a day to focus on what was to come. I walked up to my room or our room as it would be when we returned. We'd decided to follow her parents and not have separate bedrooms. Molesley was in there sorting out my uniform. I ate my breakfast of jam, toast and an orange. Molesley was placing my two medals onto my dress jacket. I wasn't vain about them. My wedding day was the only day that I would wear them in public. I would keep them safe and when the time was right either hand them down to my children if I had any or give them to a museum. It was time to prepare.

Mary's POV

Sally came in with my breakfast tray at 7:30. Anna was sleeping in the room where she had had her wedding night with Bates. It would be strange for her to be waited on and dressed. I'd asked Edith and Anna to come into my room to dress. I'd decided to let them leave their hair down. This was an unfussy country wedding. I looked at my engagement ring and smiled. I ate my breakfast of tea and toast. There would be no breakfast in the dining room today because of the wedding. I wasn't hungry but I was nervous like any bride so I forced myself to eat. I was happy. I was going to marry the man I loved. I went over to my dressing table and stared into the mirror. Many a time I had sat down and stared into the mirror thinking of Matthew. I unconsciously started to un braid my hair taking my time with every strand. Soon my hair was loose around my shoulders. It felt nice. Not since I was 14 when it was decided that I should pin my hair up had I stared at my hair in the way I had now. I was feeling girlish and while looking at my hair I decided that as I was letting Anna and Edith leave their hair down. People were cutting their hair so it was always down. I knew something was certain. I would never cut my hair.

"Lady Mary?" I heard Anna's voice. She got me out of my trance.

"Anna I'm sorry I was daydreaming. Shall we get dressed?"

"Can I suggest that we wait for Lady Edith?"

"Of course we shall. Now against convention let me brush your hair." I got up and Anna sat down. I took the hair brush and started brushing Anna's thin blonde hair. It felt nice to do something for the woman who had done so much for me. Edith came in and Anna brushed her hair then Edith brushed mine. It felt good to have my two bridesmaids around me. I felt like I knew them better than before. I was ashamed to say that about my own sister. Anna slipped on her bridesmaids dress. She looked beautiful. I could tell she was happy but hurting inside as Bates wouldn't see her in it. I would see to it that Anna had a photograph to take to Bates of her in her dress. I would also see to it that Edith had a photograph with Peter. Edith looked pretty along with Anna. She was no longer the plain Crawley sister. As I put my dress on I felt like I was walking on clouds. It was perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more. We laced each other's hair with poppies and daisies which matched my bouquet. Poppies were significant to all of us but they were my favourite flower.

"Mary you look beautiful. Matthew won't be able to keep his eyes and hands off you." Edith said as she finished my makeup.

"Mr Crawley is a lucky man." Anna added.

"Thank you both. You all look beautiful. There can't be two more beautiful bridesmaids in the empire." I said. There was a knock on the door. It was Papa.

"My what a trio you all make. You are all simply lovely. Anna, Bates would be proud of you. Edith I can see men fighting over you. I have noticed Peter Applewhite paying you attention. You will be fighting them off. Mary I am very happy for you and Matthew. He won't be the only man vying for your attention. You maybe marrying but I am not losing a daughter I am gaining a son. It is nearly time to go. Your mama has already left with the ever increasing Sybil, Tom, John and Madeline, Tobias and Fiona and Peter. The others stayed with your grandmother last night so I hope they haven't killed each other yet. Your Granny and Grandmamma have a hard time getting on with each other just being in the same family let alone the same house for a few nights. It is just us. I've asked the servants to make their way down as well." Papa said. I laughed at the thought of Granny and Grandmamma killing each other metaphorically and literally. Anna secured my veil with two combs that were a present from Carson. Papa offered me his arm and we descended the stairs. We all got into the car and I was secretly glad that Edith wasn't driving. After 4 years and rescuing Sybil I still didn't trust her in the driving seat. I could hear the bells ringing from the church as soon as we entered the village. My heart jumped as we pulled up outside and Papa handed me, Anna and Edith out of the car. They straightened my dress and adjusted my veil. Peter and Tobias were there to greet us. They took Edith and Anna's hands respectively and Papa said

"Are you ready Mary?" My stomach churned as I said "Yes I am." We then entered the church as I looked at my destiny.

Matthew's POV

I heard Lohengrin start to play. I looked to John who patted his pocket as reassurance that he had the rings. I looked down the aisle to see Mary walking in on Robert's arm. She looked exquisite. She was at angel. I beamed at her. My nerves disappeared as I looked at her. Luckily the aisle was short. Robert placed Mary's hand in mine and the vicar began.

The service was over quite quickly and Mary and I were announced as man and wife. We signed the register with Peter, Edith, Anna and Tobias standing as witnesses. I looked at my wife. Mary was my wife after all this time. We made our way to the waiting car. I could hear the raucous applause but all I thought about was Mary.

"Are you happy?" I asked as we set off back to Downton. I'd noticed Peter smiling as he helped Edith into the carriage.

"Yes. Very. Are you happy?"

"More than you'll ever know." I remembered my task for the reception. If we were to get to York that night we couldn't stay past 4pm and it was 12:30 when we returned back to the house. I had to allow 30 minutes for Mary, Anna and I to change clothes. We had 3 hours to circulate and eat. I never ate a lot especially if I was driving. The next month would test my abilities both as a driver and as a conversationalist. I just hoped that Mary had got better with her navigational skills after that trip around the villages with John and Madeline. The food was served and we cut the cake. I wanted the dancing to begin. I'd claimed Mary for the 1st dance, Anna for the 2nd, Edith for the 3rd, Cousin Cora for the 4th, Mother for the 5th, Cousin Violet for the 6th, Martha for the 7th, Fiona for the 8th then, Madeline for the 9th then, the last one I would endeavour to dance with Mary again. I didn't know if my feet would be able to cope with the drive to York and dancing a full 10 dance set but, then using my new position as Mary's husband I could demand she give me a foot massage when we got to the hotel. I was feeling wicked. I'd asked Anna to slip the parcel of the first set of directions and map on top of her 'going away' clothes.

Next up- Departing for the Honeymoon.


End file.
